


Carried Away

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fun, Hilarity, Lust, M/M, caught out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron are having a quiet drink round the back of the pub. This are going well, and are even starting to get a bit heated. Until they are happened upon by the girls, and Finn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carried Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/gifts).



> So this is based on a prompted by jamesm97. I hope you enjoy it, and it's as good as you wanted it. I also hope I tagged you correctly! I had lots of fun writing it actually, and I hope you all have fun reading it!

It had been another sunny day in Emmerdale. The weather had taken a nice turn, and some people were even talking of a heat wave. Robert and Aaron were enjoying a quiet drink on a bench around the back of the Woolpack. Pints in hand, they sat on the same seat, arms around each other, Aaron resting his head in the crook of his boyfriends neck. 

"That portacabin is far too hot in this weather," stated Robert, "and there are a million people working in it!"

"Rob, there are four" replied his boyfriend, Aaron, laughing at the overdramatic nature of his boyfriend. 

"It's still too warm," 

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you that" began Aaron, "so anyway, what do you wanna do this weekend?" 

"I dunno, what does Liv wanna do? Let's face it, that's what it'll come down too," laughed Robert. 

"Well," Aaron couldn't help but smirk, "I'm just off the phone to her, and she is flying over to see Sandra"

Robert couldn't help but smirk either at the unexpected by welcome news. He had that twinkle in his eye that was driving Aaron mad, 

"Really?"

"Really."

Both boys say looking at each other with matching grins. It was rare they got time alone, never mind a whole weekend. They loved spending time with Liv, and the three of them had become quite the family unit. It did mean however that there was limited time for just them. It was usually moments like this, where they would sneak out for a drink on one of the benches, far enough away to for it to be classed at private but close enough to hear if anything kicked off. 

"So," began the older man, "you are telling me, that Liv is actually going away for the whole weekend? _And_ therefore we can actually do something proper?" 

"Yep!" answered Aaron, a huge grin plastered across his face, "just me.. and you"

Robert couldn't contain himself any longer, the thought of a whole weekend with his boyfriend was too much, and he kissed him hard. Aaron melted into the kiss straight away. It had been a long day and they both needed it. Roberts hands took their rightful place on Aaron's face, while Aaron grabbed at Roberts sleeves, trying to eliminate as much space as possible. The kissing became more difficult as both men smiled into it, the idea of spending so much time together was making them positively giddy. 

It was because of this that they started to get carried away. Not a couple for too much pda, they rarely ever made out in public. There may have been nobody else around this side of the pub but it was still outside after all. It wasn't to say that there was no public affection in their relationship, there was. It was more a grounding thing, rather than a lustful one. To know that the other person was still there, to settle their thoughts, and calm their tensions after a long day. 

This encounter was pure lust however. Lust and giddiness. Aaron was practically sitting on Roberts knee by this point, and he had given Robert a substantial love bite to the neck, that was definitely going to be noticeable above his shirt collar tomorrow. Robert was a panting wreck, his erection was becoming painful and he knew that they would have to either stop or go inside, cause he wasn't going to be able to cope much longer. 

Just as Robert was about to say something they heard it. The distinctive giggle of girls who had caught two lovers in action. Aaron jumped off Robert in quick time, straightening himself out and then sitting back down, taking a large gulp of his pint. Robert had already managed to finish his in the short time since they had stopped kissing. 

"Oh don't mind us," shouted Kerry, "we were just enjoying the show, weren't we girls!"

"Definitely," agreed Tracy. 

Taking a seat on a bench near them were the laughing faces of Kerry, Tracy, Carly and Finn. Though Finn looked more embarrassed than amused. Robert looked over at his boyfriend, whose face had turned a deep shade of embarrassment and he hoped that his was less red. 

"I can't decide," said Kerry seriously, "who is luckier. Aaron cause he gets to sleep with Robert, or Robert cause he gets to sleep with Aaron. You are a very genetically blessed couple!"

Aaron had gone a shade of red that was bordering on unhealthy. Robert was enjoying himself however. The initial moment of embarrassment had passed, and he had always been a bit of a show man and a bit of a flirt. This banter was right up his street. 

"It's funny though innit girls?" Started Carly, "we were just talking about the two of you!" 

"Us? Why?" Engaged Robert, taking a swig of Aaron's pint. 

"Well, y'know," started Tracy, 

"No, I don't," shot back Robert amused, 

"Ah it'll be nothing," said Aaron, clearly getting what they were hinting at, 

"You know," started Tracy again, "about Finn.. and Aaron? We were just saying he was a lucky guy cause Aaron's a fitty, but now we can see he was lucky in other ways" Before all the girls broke down in laughter again. 

Robert looked over at Finn, who was making a good job of his pint, and then he looked at Aaron, who had made a better job of his pint, and it all made sense. He rounded his gaze back to Finn, and felt the first pangs of jealousy kick in hard. How dare he have ever touched Aaron. He knew he must have been giving some pretty intense evils, so he turned back to Aaron who was just looking at him. Looking at him with those big orb eyes that he was sure we're trying to convey, "this isn't a big deal" and "it was a long time ago". Robert couldn't help himself though. He pulled Aaron closer, so the full sides of their bodies were touching, his arm firmly placed around his boyfriends shoulder, before turning back to the other group. 

"It was long time ago," started Finn, Robert couldn't help the feeling of pure hate, that he was sure was radiating off his body, "before you two.."

"Yeah, well, I'm the lucky one now," he winked, before rising from the chair and pulling Aaron up with him. 

Aaron just looked at him blankly, what was he playing at. He did give in just a little when Robert kissed him again, some of the residual heat from the previous moment still lingering. 

"And I'm gonna get lucky too," said Robert slyly, before clasping hands with his Aaron's, and leading him away from the party. 

The girls all giggled again, before carrying on with their evening. Though the two men were brought up a fair few times again. 

****

"Your a cocky git, you know that?" Breathed Aaron, as Robert pinned him up against his bedroom door. 

"Definitely," was the only reply he got, before the blonde man dropped to his knees. He was going to make sure Aaron knew that he was lucky too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any spelling errors, grammar errors, I'm sorry! Let me know what you think!


End file.
